


Herbata na Baker Street

by IntolerantBonita



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, One Shot, Sherlolly - Freeform, a nawet jeśli nie bawisz się w obydwa shipy to ff i tak jest dla ciebie, może dwa zdania o sherlolly, możesz je zignorować i cieszyć się wtedy stuprocentowym johnlockiem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntolerantBonita/pseuds/IntolerantBonita
Summary: Lekcja robienia herbaty w wydaniu Sherlocka.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rozgrzewka przed NaNoWriMo (24.10 - 05.11.16)  
> Nie mogłam się zdecydować, w jakim języku mam pisać i stanęło na tym, że narracja jest po polsku, a dialogi/myśli bohaterów po angielsku. Mam nadzieję, że nie jest to dużym problemem. Enjoy!

To był wyjątkowo spokojny dzień w mieszkaniu przy Baker Street. Sprawa aptekarza, jak się okazało, zamordowanego przez własną 12 letnią córkę, pomimo tego, że zajęła detektywom wiele trudu, została pomyślnie rozwiązana poprzedniego wieczora i poszla w zapomnienie. Przynajmniej Sherlock wydawał się pochłonięty teraz nudą i przebywaniem w swoim nothing boxie, w zupełnym przeciwieństwie do funkcionariuszy policji, którzy zapewne spędzali teraz czwartkowy, ciepły wieczór na uzupełnianiu raportów, w których - jak po każdej pomocy Sherlocka w rozwiązywaniu sprawy - znajdowało się sporo pustego miejsca, np. na nakazy zatrzymania czy też przeszukania miejsc zamieszkania podejrzanych. John Watson też nie próżnował - jak każdą intrygującą i nietypową sprawę opisywał i tą na swoim blogu. Miał właśnie kończyć fragment o aresztowaniu dziewczynki, chowającej się za masywnym domkiem dla lalek w swoim pokoju, kiedy Holmes zerwał się z łóżka jak poparzony.  
W kilku krokach dostał się do kuchni, gdzie w pośpiechu zaczął otwierać wszystkie szafki - ewidentnie czegoś szukał. John nie przejąłby się za bardzo zachowaniem wspólokatora, gdyby nie hałas, jaki robił przy przesuwaniu garnków. Początkowo starał się to zignorować, ale słysząc kolejny brzdęk obijanych o siebie patelni nie był już w stanie skupić się na pracy. Jego palce zatrzymały się na klawiaturze, a on sam powiedział jak najgłośniej:  
-What the hell are you looking for!?  
-Gosh, Miss Hudson did shuffled everything again! - odkrzyknął Sherlock, przebijając się przez hałas.  
-Sherlock, you perfectly know, that she hasn't looked here since she found those bloody fingers in the fridge!  
-It was a science experiment and I genuiely have no idea what could shock her - odparł szybko Shirley między kolejnymi uderzeniami garnków.  
-Sherlock, stop destroying the kitchen. Do you need some help? - spytał John i wsłuchał się w wciąż trwający rumor.  
-Sherlock? - powtórzył po chwili. Początkowo z ulgą przyjął ciszę jako odpowiedź - potrwała ona jednak zaledwie parę sekund. Po niecałej minucie dobiegł go odgłos spadających na ziemię (i Sherlocka) pudełek. Holmes wydał z siebie gniewny pomruk, a John, mający dość krzątaniny przyjaciela, zamknął z hukiem swój laptop i wstał od stołu. Podszedł do wejścia do kuchni i z założonymi rękami, oparł się o lewą część rozsuwanych drzwi. Przez chwilę patrzył z gniewem na postać, która na klęczkach przeszukiwała najniższe szafki zabudowy.  
-What are you looking for? - spróbował znowu. Holmes postanowił go jednak ponownie zignorować; odwrócił się do niego plecami i schował prawą rękę aż do ramienia w jednej z najbardziej zakurzonych szafek w całym mieszkaniu. Zrezygnowany wojskowy już miał się odwrócić i zacząć myśleć nad sposobami uspokojenia się, gdy Sherlock wydał z siebie triumfany okrzyk:  
-Ha, I found it!  
John wrócił na swoje wcześniejsze miejsce, a młodszy z nich położył tajemniczy przedmiot na zagracony stół, wzbijając przy tym tonę kurzu. Kiedy pył opadł na mini laboratorium Sherlocka urządzone na kuchennym stole, John wreszcie mógł przyjrzeć się powodzie tego harmidru; była to metalowa skrzynka sporych rozmiarów. Nie miała ona wprawdzie górnej klapy - mężczyzna stwierdził, że jej pierwotnym zastosowaniem było przechowywanie narzędzi, ale w tym domu oczywiście wszystko mijało się z celem. W środku znajowały się zawiniątka z papieru i kolorowe pudełka, przypominające te na... herbatę.  
-Are you going to make tea? - spytał z niedowierzaniem. Czuł, że jego złość powoli maleje.  
-Yeah, what is so surprising in it? - odparł Sherlock, zamkając otwartą szafkę i podchodząc do stołu.  
-Nothing, although you never make tea on your own... I've done it since I moved in, couldn't you just ask me instead of doing such a mess?  
-I know and I have to say, your tea is disguisting. I can't stand it anymore - powiedział powoli.  
-Well, I've never heard you complaining! - oparł wyraźnie zirytowany John; nie mógł uwierzyć, że przerwano mu prace tylko ze zwzględu na jakąś durną herbatę. - What's wrong with my tea, then?  
-There's nothing wrong with the tea, the problem is in you - Sherlock wskazał swoim długim palcem na swojego współlokatora. Stał teraz przy zakurzonym stole, dokładnie wertując zawartość skrzynki. Jego palce przemieszczały się pomiędzy papierowymi torebkami, pudełkami i pojedynczymi saszetkami, powpychanymi w przerwy między większymi pakunkami. Raz czy dwa wyjął torebkę pokrytą drobnymi napisami, zrobionymi czarnym markerem - John widząc je, nie był w stanie pojąć, jak ktokolwiek mógłby je rozszyfrować.  
-That escalated quickly - westchnął John potrząsając przy tym głową. Sięgnął po swoją skórzaną kurtkę, która wisiała na haczyku drzwi. - I am not going to bother you with my person and my tea anymore - sapnął, a następnie odłączył kabel ładowarki od laptopa i wziął urządzenie pod pachę.  
-You don't put heart in it. If you want, you can stay and I'll teach you something - rzucił niby od niechcenia młodszy z nich, podnosząc wzrok na Johna. Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami.  
-Ok, teach me then - powiedział Watson i prawie rzucił laptop na stół. Ze zgrzytem odsunął stare krzesło i usiadł po szkolnemu, splatając razem ręce w sposób, jaki Sherlock miał w zwyczaju robić. Jego spokój i tak został już naruszony i John dobrze wiedział, że nie łatwo mu będzie się znowu skupić - co to za różnica, czy spędzi następne minuty przy tym stole czy na zewnątrz. Shirley zignorował ostentacyjne zachowanie przyjaciela i rozpoczął lekcję:  
-First, you have to find a good tea - powiedział z uśmiechem, wyciągnowszy zniszczoną torebkę. - It's easier to prepeare tea in sashets but the leaved one is much better. You shouldn't be keeping any kind of tea in plastic containers. Paper bags or original packagings are the best - odwórcił się i sięgnął po butelkę wody mineralnej stojącej na kuchennym blacie. Nalał nieco wody do czajnika, który następnie postawił na gazie i kontynuował.  
-Water is very important as well. If water isn't good, then the tea isn't - simple as that. You shouldn't be using tap water, John. It's usually hard. - Sherlock rzucił spojrzenie na siedzącego po drugiej stronie stołu towarzysza. Jego głowa oparta była na rękach i gdyby nie czujny wzrok skupiony na postaci detektywa, można by pomyśleć, że zaraz uśnie. W jego oczach wciąż było widać irytację.  
-Instead of this, try to use the mineral or filtered water. You also should run the tap a little, so the water will be nicely aerated. Then, when you have all of the ingredients, you should focus on in what dish you'll be serving your tea. It tastes better when you drink it from a nice teacup, not just a random mug you found in a sink... - mężczyzna wykonał obrót, a jego granatowy szlafrok zawirował lekko. Otworzył jedną z górnych szafek, wyciągnął z niej zwykły biały kubek i postawił go na stole...  
-And this is this special teacup for your perfect tea? This cheap mug from Tesco? - Wtrącił John z politowaniem.  
-That doesn't matter right now, I don't have enough leeway and I have to improvise - obużył się Sherlock. - And anyhow, that's my favorite mug!  
-Ok, ok, I didn't say anything - odrzekł, wykonując rękami gest obronny. -What's next?  
Wyższy z nich jeszcze przez chwilę świdrował go spojrzeniem spod przymrużonych powiek. "I hope I don't have to apologise now..." - pomyślał John, w tym samym momencie słysząc gwizd zagotowanej wody. Holmes przeniósł wreszcie wzrok z Johna na czajnik. Wyłączył gaz i podnosząc naczynie, spróbował wyciągnąć z niego gorący gwizdek, który o mały włos nie upuścił. Odrzucił go niedbale na kuchenny blat, a czajnik postawił na stole, przy którym siedział Watson.  
-Obviously our tea'd be better if we prepeared it in a teapot, but we don't have enough time now...  
-Do you have any plans for the afternoon? - znowu przerwał mu blondyn, wykonując gest rękami. Słowa przyjaciela szczerze go zdziwiły.  
-Not only me, but we - rzucił Sherlock, szukając w szafce ze sztućcami małej zaparzaczki do herbaty.  
-But I don't remember if we have any new case, the one about druggist's murder has been solved... -zastanawiał się lekarz.  
-I am not talking about crimes, John. Molly has invited me for a dinner.  
John aż otworzył usta ze zdziwienia.  
-Well, she asked only you, so you should go there alone, shouldn't you...? - zaczął wolno, krzyżując ręce na stole.  
Sherlock popatrzył na niego pusto. John uniósł brwi licząc na to, że jego aspołeczny przyjaciel zrozumie przekaz; kiedy nic takiego oczywiście nie nastąpiło, spróbował ponownie:  
-Why can't you go there just on your own? She'll be surprised and disappointed when she'll see both of us there...  
-I'll think about it later, now I'm busy with something else. The water's going to get cold in a minute - uciął krótko Sherlock, sięgając po czajnik i wlewając odrobinę wody na spód kubka. - But we have a solution for it. You can preheat your cup by adding a small amount of boiling water into the cup first. That's why I use porcelain mugs - it retains heat well. - zakończył z triumfalnym uśmiechem.  
-Let the liquid stand until it's warm. You need to put your tea in a mug first, in order to pour the rest of the water next. If you like tea in teabags you should never let the water boils completely. The teabags often include tea dust and you should use slightly less hot water. I'll make classic green tea with jasmine, so I'll need one or two teaspoons of leaves. We have to be patient - the brew needs time to unlock all its flavour, so give it a few minutes - the time of brewing is always written on a packaging - powiedział, podnosząc przy tym jedną z papierowych torebek. John nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Shirley wsypał liście herbaty do zaparzaczki i umiesił ją na brzegu naczynia. - It says that we have to wait about two - three minutes but I'll probably leave it for less; I don't like it bitter and I absolutely hate over-steep tea. When the tea is ready, you can serve it with whatever you want, but you have to remember you can't serve black tea with milk and lemon because the milk will curdle and it'll ruin everything. If you really want to add some milk, add it at the beginning, before pouring tea into the cup. Obviously, you can add sugar as well, but not every kind of tea needs it - for example. white tea typically doesn't require sweetener. Don't over sweeten your drink. I like green tea without any other extras, it's healthier this way. But you're the one who studied medicine here, you should know about it best - powiedział Sherlock zerkając na przyjaciela.  
-Oh, of course... - odezwał się rozbudzony John. - Jasmine green tea is good for heart health, stress relief, cold prevention, fighting bacteria, improving blood circulation... - zaczął wymieniać szybko.  
-Isn't the tea ready? - Spróbował zmienić temat - gdyby nie pytanie Sherlocka, zapewne zasnąłby z głową wspartą na rękach.  
-Right, I think it's good now... - Powiedział Holmes, sięgając do kubka z zamiarem wyciągnięcia z niego kontenerka z herbatą. John był jednak szybszy - chwycił kubek lewą dłonią i przyciągnął go do siebie. Wziął łyk i przełykając napój, skinął z uznaniem w stronę naczynia.  
-You were right; well-prepared jasmine tea is the best - rzekł wojskowy, wstając od stołu i udając się wgłąb mieszkania. Sherlock zamrugał kilka razy, wciąż stojąc przy stole, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić.  
-Ekhem, excuse me, but that was my tea... - odkrząknął.  
-I don't think you have enough time to savour it, Sherlock. You need to dress yourself for a date - odparł John, który już zdążył usiąść w fotelu przyjaciela.  
-It isn't a date - syknął zdenerwowany Sherlock, wrzucając opakowanie użytej wcześniej herbaty do skrzynki. Następnie John usłyszał już tylko kroki oddalającego się potulnie wgłąb mieszkania mężczyzny i huk zamykanych za sobą drzwi łazienki.


End file.
